My name is Sam
by mizukawa
Summary: This is Sam's story about when she first started liking Danny and how she's going to get him from under Paulina... Meanwhile she might not have to try very hard to find out he's secretly confused about where his heart belongs... LAST CAPTER IZ UP
1. My name is Sam

I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic I'll point them out…………….

Btw flash backs are italics

My name is Sam. I'm sixteen years old and now a junior in high school. No not Paulina you morons! SAM the goth girl! I'm here to tell you about my story with Danny the one, that no one really knows about… for good reason! Let's start with how I meet both Tucker and Danny… The funny thing is I actually know more about Tuck than Danny… You see Tucker and went to Junior School together (grades k-4) and Danny only started going to our school in middle school (grades 5-8)… Tuck and I met in second grade, we became fast friends and he sort of became my big brother as times went on… Especially since he had a late growth spurt so now he's 6'4''. That's Tucker for ya full of surprises… Anyway Danny moved from San Diego to Amity Park in the summer of grades 4 going on 5. Where, Jazz was so open to new ideas and looked forward to moving, Danny did not… He was pretty awkward on the first day of school, kinda like me in kindergarten I had no friends at all, not even Tuck he was considered one of the cool kids until he got his glasses… I was never one of the cool kids because I was kinda chubby and got teased about it a lot but hey that's another story… SO anyway since I had gone through what Danny had my first two years of Junior School, I decided to give the new guy a break so I walked up and talked to him not very goth like I know, but I was still in my punkish phase still. I'll never forget the look on his face utter and pure shock.

"_Hi…"_

"_Uh… are you talking to me?" Danny sort of stepped back a little,_

"_Listen ok that guy Dash already took my lunch money I'm literally broke so please just leave me alone…"_

"_Dash took your lunch money… wow that sucks hey you can borrow five dollars from me to get lunch k?"_

"_You serious you're not here to like make my life a living hell?"_

"_No… Don't let the punkish-goth clothes fool you I'm nice to nice people, and since you're the new kid you probably need some friends right?" _Yeah I know I was quite the talker…

"_Um… Sure friends would be nice for a change… Jazz is usually the one with all the friends not me." Danny sighed_

"_Hey SAM!" Sam turned around to see Tucker_

"_Hey Tuck, this is the new kid Uh... Wait sorry what's your name?"_

"_Danny, Danny Fenton."_

And that's how it all started. Danny and Tucker bonded instantly and even left me out of some things, but hey I don't blame them I mean poor Tuck he had to hang out with a girl all the time until Danny came sheesh I would have been the same… I think… But it was pretty cool we all had the same tastes in movies even Danny liked some of the music I did, you know like metal and rock, so that was pretty cool. But after some time I started to pick up on a few things, like how bright his eyes were or like the way he laughed and all. I thought I was insane, seriously I kept on thinking 'I don't like Danny… How can I? I mean I've known Tuck for longer you'd think he be the one, if you know if I ever felt that way about either one of them.' And I started noticing we had all these inside jokes, in fact that's what started the "crush" factor.

We were going to the Auditorium to listen to some woman talk about love and what you look for in a "partner" blah, blah, blah. And Danny as a joke made up an imaginary boyfriend for me (oh btw this is after he could go ghost). I asked him to shut up enough times! Then finally made a threat to scream to Dash that Danny has a HUGE crush on him, and it did; for a minute then he brought it up again…

"_So, Sam C'mon tell me about your boyfriend from Australia…"_

"_Danny I don't have a boyfriend from Australia…" I said menacingly _

"_SURE you don't…"he snickered sarcastically _

"_Ugh… You're so annoying for a 14 year old…"_

You guys have all seen Eurotrip right? Well get this…

"_Johnny doesn't know that Sam and me do it in my van on Sunday."_

"_Danny shut the hell up!" I said totally embarrassed_

"_OK, ok jeez I was just kidding, I know you don't have a boyfriend in Australia named Johnny I'll shut up now k?"_

But that was just it, usually I would have laughed along with him, instead I was so flustered by when he said 'Sam and me' I couldn't really think straight… All I kept thinking about is 'What the hell did he mean by that?' and then I really started to notice things like what made him laugh or happy and made sure I didn't do any of the things to make him mad… And then to screw it all up _she_ came… Yeah that's right Paulina… The preppiest, most annoying, girly-girl I had ever met. Unfortunately Danny was going through Puberty so the perv part of his mind was definitely working… I'm not saying he's a sick pervert but hey boys are boys and nothing is going to change that. So yeah, I hate her would be an understatement… But Danny liked her so good for her bad for me. Another thing which I hate the slime bucket for is that she uses Danny to get how she calls it 'The Ghost Boy'. I'm sorry but if one day for what ever reason Danny ever decided to bleach his hair and get green contacts then how would people not be able to connect him with 'The Ghost Boy'? I mean it's not like he looks that different when he transforms but oh well. The other reason I like him is probably because he's saved my life a couple of times, literally, the boy wonder has it all a sense of humor, nice eyes, not _that_ shallow and a great guy… That's another inside joke Boy wonder… Damn it I hate him, but I like him does that make sense at all? I sure as hell don't think so! Damn it! If only he paid as much attention to me as Tucker did I'm sure I wouldn't have even liked him like that! And now he knows… and well that's just friggin great but I'm getting ahead of myself here, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter…

A/N: A lot of the themes in here are from my life not all but a lot… and I do not own Eurotrip or Scotty doesn't know song either k? Anywayz I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review if you have any request for later chapter or send emails ok byez O


	2. AIM is Evil

I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic I'll point them out…………….

Btw flash backs are italics

Ok right so where were we? Oh yeah I remember when I told Danny… Well it all started at camp... You see there was this girl Maggie and she had a computer thank god because those two boys won't pick up their cell phones for anyone… Jenny my best friend there who is a sk8r / prep (believe it or not) just got off so it was then my turn… I signed to Moonstarz my usual screen name. My heart leaped when I saw his screen name pop up Ghost31kid.

**Ghost31kid:** Hey Sam bak from camp yet?

**Moonstarz:** I wish

**Ghost31kid:**lol so did you finish Catch-22 yet?

**Moonstarz:** Hell no that book is SO boring… I can't believe we have so much stuff to do on it… 10 random sentences, 3 random events, 3 random characters and then we have create a new character and write 500 words about it Lancer's crazy…

**Ghost31kid:** NO JOKE

**Moonstarz:** lol… So I heard you learned how to surf? Goofy or regular

**Ghost31kid:** regular, hey how did you know about that stuff?

**Moonstarz:** lol my friend's a sk8r… and she's crazy in fact all my friends here are crazy they think I shud b going out w/ u er Tucker

**Ghost31kid:** really! Hmmm I can see it now… you and me lol we'd have casper high on our baks til we'd grad.

**Moonstarz:** I know right!

This is where Jenny came in.

"SAM! He totally likes you…"

"No, he doesn't Jenny…"

**Ghost31kid:** I had an amazing summer I actually hooked up with a gurl!

"See I told you he didn't like me Jenny."

"This kid is playing mind games…"

"No he's not…"

"Hey what are you writing…"

**Moonstarz:** wow that's pretty kool

**Ghost31kid:** it wuz until she completely backstabbed me…

**Moonstarz:** AW! DANNY WUT HAPPENED?

**Ghost31kid:** it's a long story I'll tell you when we come back to skool…

**Moonstarz:** ok well if you ever need to talk you know I'm here right?

**Ghost31kid:** yeah thanx sam I know I can trust you

**Moonstarz:** you better cuz I trust you with a lot, in fcat I kinda have a boy problem I kinda want a guy's perspective…

**Ghost31kid: **Yeah sure Sam shoot is it a guy from Camp?

"Jenny I don't wanna do this…"

"Why what's the worst thing that could happen if he doesn't like you back? Will he not be your friend anymore?

"No but…"

"Sam how are you ever going to get a boyfriend if you never put yourself out there?"

"I guess so…"

**Moonstarz:** um… no not exactly

**Ghost31kid:**so it's a guy from skool?

**Moonstarz:** yea

**Ghost31kid: **Kwan

**Moonstarz:** ARE U HIGH?

**Ghost31kid:** LMAO! No just checking… but listen I can give you general advice but without knowing who the guy is, it's kinda hard…

**Moonstarz:** I'm kinda nervous about telling you…

**Ghost31kid:** Why? Just tell me and don't be immature about I'm not going to laugh at you.

**Moonstarz:** well give me the general advice first and guess one more time and then I'll tell you…

**Ghost31kid:** ok fair deal… Well you should just tell him you like him because he'll appreciate your honesty even if he doesn't like you back he'll start paying attention to you more and then his feelings might change… but as for the guess I really have no idea Sam… if it's not Tucker, Kwan or… O GOD PLZ DUN TELL ME IT'S DASH!

**Moonstarz:** relax it's not Dash

**Ghost31kid:** Oh thank god… hey you owe me who is it?

**Moonstarz:** um…

**Ghost31kid:** sam I swear I won't make fun of you

**Moonstarz:** o god u'll h8 me… it's u

**Ghost31kid:** o… yea I think I kinda knew that

**Moonstarz:** um danny?

**Ghost31kid:** Sam you're a really good friend but

**Moonstarz:** That's ok Danny don't worry about it… I knew you wouldn't feel the same way… just promise one thing…

**Ghost31kid:** what?

**Moonstarz:** promise that we're still friends ok I won't be weird to you at skool or anything and plz dun tell anyone…

**Ghost31kid:** promise… did you tell anyone?

**Moonstarz:** yeah Tucker… you the whole brother sister thing…

**Ghost31kid:** yeah… well dun wry I won't tell Jazz er anythin…

**Moonstarz:** yeah… I know this will sound kinda lame but I really am using my friend's computer so I have to go…

I signed off straight after that… My friend Jenny really comforted me, but deep down inside I always knew Danny would never like me especially w/ Paulina now interested in him… luckily for me I didn't talk to him until I got back from camp. We acted like nothing had happened at all. I appreciated that A LOT… I was able to confide in Tucker and I'm sure Danny did the same thing but he was asking for help on a certain other girl… Oh yeah that's right before Tucker's massive growth spurt he and Val started going out and now they're really hot and heavy. ( I cannot believe I just used that expression) Anyway so now Tucker's apparently hot w/out glasses but I just can't see it.. again it's probably because I know him as my meat eating big brother. I just am so nervous… Summer is practically over and I'm a nervous wreck about actually seeing face to face but hey it's my fault I was brave and completely stupid, and now I'm paying for it.

A/N: I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review if you have any requests for later chapters or send emails ok byez O


	3. First day of School

A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic I'll point them out……………. Um yeah I h8 to say this but the last two chapters were totally based on my life ack… but one thing those two screen names were made up ok my real sn iz animestarz and "Danny's isn't his real sn either k so dun try to im them…

Btw flash backs are italics

Ok so first day of school… breath in breath out… Oh my god I can't do this I mean I'm wearing jeans just so he might look at me different… (but to be perfectly honest I love jeans and I missed them!) Ok now to check what homeroom I'm in… YES! Tucker's in my homeroom, same with Val and… so is wonder boy… THANK GOD! The evil witch of the 11th grade is not in our homeroom, I repeat PAULINA IS **_NOT _** in our homeroom! As my happy thoughts danced around my head someone screamed out

"WHOA! Sam's in Jeans!"

Being used to snide comments like this one I turned around,

"What! Is that such a miracle? Big deal they're jeans it's not like you don't wear them."

"Sam I didn't mean it in a bad way you look really good in them, I know you dig black but you look good in blue."

"O-oh um thanks Richard…"

"No prob, oh hey look at that I'm in your homeroom that's pretty cool! See ya around Sam."

OK then that was a little weird… Richard just got here two years ago in Freshmen year… He's actually not that bad of a guy not to tall or short, like Danny. And he has chocolate brown eyes and Chestnut colored hair. He's one of the popular kids like Dash and Kwan for Football, but he was also nice, I mean hey Danny doesn't get his ass kicked by Dash anymore because of Richard…

Anyway Richard had kind of been my friend because we had a lot in common and not just like the same tastes in movies or music… he likes to draw and write Danny and Tuck's thing was always Math and Science. And I'll admit it I suck at math but science I'm good at but I really flourish in English and Art… It was kind of nice to have someone to talk to about that to top it all off he was a vegetarian as well. All in all he's was pretty chill but that last comment kind of blew me away. He had been nice but to say that was just weird even for him… As I turned around to walk away I bumped into _him, _o him being Danny not Richard.

"H-hi Danny…" I said without thinking, to my surprise he just smiled,

"Hey Sam." And gave me a big hug to catch up on old times…

I smiled some how I thought that this would break me but, in a way it's almost better that he knows now… And he's not afraid of me… I felt really great at the time everything is perfect one minute next minute not so great…

"Sam do you still…" For some reason all I wanted to do was lie, so I did

"Nah, the minute I told you I kind of got over it… It's weird but I guess it was just a crush I carried for too long and I thought you felt the same, but once I saw that you didn't I kind of snapped out of it."

"O-oh ok well now that's settled… I could really use your advice… on…"

"Paulina?" I smiled as I said her name I don't why I did I HATE her, but Danny didn't he liked her. And he needed a friend so there I was my heart in two pieces, listening as he explained how he felt for Paulina, I realized quickly that, that was exactly how I felt about him.

"So you'll help me and it's ok?"

"Yeah, Danny I'll do what I can."

"Your sure you're ok about this?"

"Danny why wouldn't I be?" and then I smiled again, lying again. I don't know why but as long as he was happy that's all that mattered. In fact I owed him that I owed him to be happy. I mean after all wasn't I the one to blame for him being a halfa? He had risked his life for mine as well, it wouldn't be fair to be selfish Not now…

"Thanks Sam." He hugged me again and I felt like crying, he couldn't tell because he was in love with another girl he would stop paying attention to me. As we walked up the stairs to our homeroom, he kept asking me what would be a good idea for dates and stuff. I replied that even to Goths a dinner and a movie sounds good. He smiled again, God I'm so stupid but I'd rather know than not know I guess.

Finally the end of the day was near all I had to do was go to clubs and then school would be over so then I could cry in my room. I walked into the room with a smile on my face, because this was the only thing I could look forward to Art club and Cap club, Cap stands for Calling All Poets… I saw Richard gesture towards me to sit next to him I did without a second thought. Our supervisor Mr. Miles was done explaining what he would like us to do today and it was simple Poems for the English department, Lancer probably asked him to do it. As I was writing Richard slid a piece of paper with writing on to me.

'Hey Sam are you ok? I know you've been smiling all day but isn't that the opposite a goth should do?' I chuckled, and then I thought my other friends were stupid. How could Tucker, Val and Danny not notice but Richard did? Richard the guy who I had barely known until the end of last year when we had to work on a project togther. I wrote back

'I'm fine… and you're wrong goth people smile at dark things and everything about this pathetic school is dark.'

'Hahaha funny but no really Sam your eyes give it away… That's the thing about us artists we can tell how people are feeling by body language and facial features rather than fake expressions and lies…'

'Yo, Riche you calling me a liar?'

'YUP… I have sisters so dun even think about giving me the damn PMS excuse I know that's totally bogus.'

'Wow your good… listen ok I admit it I'm not feeling all that good right now, and no I **REALLY **don't want to talk about it…'

'I knew it… and are you sure, I mean you sure as hell didn't like this, when I talking this morning… Did the moron Dash do anything?'

'lol no I can assure Dash didn't do anything… and yeah your right I was fine this morning when I saw you but after I ran into someone.'

'The wicked witch of popularity?'

'no not Paulina LOL.'

'C'mon just tell me…'

'I gotta work on our project…'

'Ok you get out of it this time. Next time not so lucky.'

'Oh really! I'm Soooooooooooooooooooo scared…'

'shut up'

'I'm not talking.'

'grrrrrrrrrrrr.'

I laughed this time actually out loud that made him smile. I was feeling a little better, gotta give it to Riche he can be a really good friend. As the club finished their assignments and handed them in Riche whispered, "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… Can I walk home with you?

WHOA! RED ALERT! Did he just… what the hell!

"Um… ok can I ask why?"

Riche smiled, " It's about the wicked witch of popularity, she's asked me to relay a message to you, where then you'll relay it to Danny…"

I took a DEEP breath "Oh sorry but that really freaked me out for a second…"

"Yeah, I thought it did, that's why I told you what it was about."

I sighed, "Yeah sure I'm gonna have to tell wonder boy to go home without me."

"Wonder boy?"

"Sorry inside joke. Danny."

"Oh that's right haven't you two like known each forever?"

"Nope that's Tucker… Danny came here in 5th grade…"

"Oh ok…"

"Hey Riche why don't you just tell Danny rather than have me tell him?"

"Well it's kind of more instructions than anything else…"

"Oh great now I'm her slave!"

"Well this is kinda the thing, oh wait here's Danny."

I turned around to see his face, his expression was utter confusion.

"Hey Sam… So you ready to go home?"

"Uh, yeah Danny about that, I'm really sorry, but Riche and I already got an assignment in CAP so he's walking me home."

To my surprise Danny looked completely taken aback.

"Oh… ok um can I call you later? Like um 5?"

"Sure see ya Danny!" I smiled.

He couldn't have been jealous, I mean he plain out told me he didn't like me and was now trying to get me to get him with Paulina… Then why did I feel like I betrayed him somehow…

"If you don't call I will ok?" I continued I smiled and then walked away with Riche.

A/N: I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review if you have any requests for later chapters or send emails ok byez O


	4. Double Double Dating Trouble

A/N: I don't want to sound like those bitchy writers but seriously how is it that I have lyk 619 hits and only lyk 8 reviews… And to the people who _actually_ review I worship the ground u walk on, because I lyk encouragement, and I dunno but when I get reviews it makes me feel lyk my story iz worth while so… PLZ R+R! Thank you

I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic …

Btw flash backs are italics

As Riche and I were walking home he asked "Yo, uh Sam I know you'll probably kill me for asking but is there something going on between you and Danny Fenton?"

"What! Funny maybe you should join improve club. But no there's nothing going on between us I mean hello he likes Paulina? Remember the reason why I blew him off to come home with you?"

"Oh right… It's just I know Danny's a cool guy but every time I'm with you he like gets this look in his eye that he wants to kill me…"

"Oh he's like Tucker, except a little bit more insecure, like I'm his little sister he just doesn't want anyone screwing around with me that's all…"

"Oh ok… About what we're supposed to do, because queen of our high school commends it…"

I chuckled really I can't help it every single time I'm around him he makes me laugh _like something some body used to do._ "Yeah and what's that?"

"We have to go on a double date with Danny and Paulina, making you my date…"

"O-oh, um t-that's it?"

"Yeah um so you got any ideas of where and when we should go?"

"Well, um not Friday night cause that's our hang out night… So then Saturday?"

"Yeah that's cool um Saturday night or Saturday day?"

"U-um sorry this is just a little…"

"Uncomfortable? Relax… I know what you mean, try having to do this seeing your cousin make out with your best friend's best friend…"

"Hang on what did you say?"

"Yeah Paulina's my second cousin… Don't ask…"

"No wonder you hate her so much… This explains the lack of brain cells as well…"

He laughed "Shut up Manson. You're just as bad at math as I am."

"Not really… but um ok since we both hate your cousin, let's makes this as painless as possible for both of us…"

"Definitely, so Saturday night pizza and movies?"

"Yeah, sounds good so I'll see you later."

Well hey at least I can pretend I'm the one dating Danny… PSSSSHHHH! Yea right! The rest of the week seemed to flash by even the usual hang out night, sped by faster than usual. Danny was psyched for Saturday, and hey why shouldn't he be? But the weird thing was, he kept on talking about Richard and me…

"So I'm going on a date with Paulina? KOOL!"

"Actually it's more like a double date…"

"Double with who? Tuck and Val?"

"Um… no not exactly… more like me and Richard…"

"Oh…" Danny said very unenthusiastically

"Um is there something wrong with that?" I asked nervously

"No, but you're spending a lot of time with him that's all…"

"So?"

"So well, ugh I don't know ok?"

Danny couldn't be jealous not of him, not Richard they're both WAY too different people and besides… Danny likes Paulina and he gets to go out with her what's the big deal?"

"Danny are you jealous er something?"

"What? Y-NO! No I'm not jealous, it's just every time I've tried to walk you home this week you always have something with _him _and I'm not saying it's your fault but I mean how big is this project for Mr. Miles that you have to spend two hours everyday after school?"

"Well I, um I just… Is that much of an annoyance to you?" I don't know why I didn't tell him, what we were really doing after school. And I mean it wasn't like we were making out or anything we were just making sure the date for them would be ok.

"No but:sigh: Never mind… It just seems like you don't want to be around me anymore… You don't call if you need help with science or math, and it's not because you don't need it I've seen you math homework. Look I just, don't want to lose ok?"

"Ok…"

I shrugged and took a step back, what the hell was he getting all fired up about? Ok yeah so I don't call as much, but hey next thing you know I'll call too much and then he'll get all ticked off about that I tell you there is just no winning…

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah…"

The next night, I got ready for the movies, ugh I hate double dating… Anyway I wore my signature black tank top, a pair of jeans, blue eye shadow instead of purple and a pair of etnies sneakers. I was waiting outside for Danny… That was the deal I'd bring Danny Riche would bring Paulina… I wasn't waiting long before Danny came along…

"Hey-Wow… You look…amaz- uh different."

"Oh well not really… Anyway you ready er what?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

We walked to the movies, where we saw Duke's of Hazzard, Richard, Danny and I laughed our heads off meanwhile Paulina was merely sniffing as if to say "this movie sucks" but hey whatever.

After the movie we headed to the pizza parlor, and started discussing our favorite parts of the movie, all Paulina said about it was "Hmmm when the said comedy I didn't think they'd actually start telling jokes during the middle, I thought I was losing Brain cells…"

"I'm sorry you didn't like it…" That's what I did say what I meant to say was "Sucks to be you, you stuck up bitch."

"That's ok Sam it's not your fault we went and saw that instead of something interesting like "Must love Dogs…"

What I would do to kick her in the face! Honestly what does Danny see in her? Anyway the rest of the night was pretty good. We ate dinner and then after that we all went home Danny walking Paulina, Richard walking me.

"So how do you think it went?"

"Good I guess… How about you?"

"Well at least I won't hear my _beloved _cousin complain."

"Ha-ha. Yeah I still can't believe your related to her."

"I know right… friggin grandma to many siblings…"

"So did you like the movie?"

"Yeah actually, Um hey Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Um I was sort of well wondering…uh Do you want to go out with me?"

Um ok not exactly what I was expecting from him… I felt really bad for him, because the answer was no, but I had just been on the receiving hand for rejection so there was a certain empathy but then I mentally kicked myself for realizing this must be exactly what Danny thought and felt about me.

"Sorry, Richard…" And then I used the line "You're a really good friend but…"

"Oh I'll be more than a friend of yours soon."

"E-excuse me?"

"Sam until you have had enough time to actually consider the offer, I won't take your answer."

"You mean until I say yes."

"Got that right." He smiled, "Well I better be getting home and Sam, just think about ok?"

He left me at my door mentally kicking myself yet again. Why the heck didn't I do that with Danny? But then I remembered I desperately still wanted to be his friend and I still do… Ugh guys are just too weird.

"So you didn't accept it?"

I jumped out of my skin. It was Danny.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, I always knew he had a thing for you."

"Yeah well whatever."

"So how come?"

"How come what?"

"How come you didn't go out with him?"

What is going on? Why does he seem jealous, well ok no not jealous but relived I didn't say yes.

"Do you like someone else?" he asked

"Why do you care anyway? You have Paulina now." I knew I shouldn't have said that but I did anyway, the weird thing was his reaction like it was if an icicle had gone down his back.

":Sigh: Danny I'm sorry I didn't mean that. It's just that well you haven't really seemed interested about anything I do anymore. You get all mad when I tell you I'm doing something, and now you're getting all jealous because Richard asked me out."

"I… I… Wait what I'm not jealous of Richard!"

"Maybe, but you have been ignoring me, did you ever think of that, when you gave me your little 'Why haven't you called me speech?'"

And he just stood there with his mouth open, because he knew it was true. I moved around him to open the door.

"Sam that's not fair…"

"Oh so it's ok for you to ignore me but not for me to ignore you?" I was mad… Pshhh like you can't tell but I mean it… This was SO not the Danny I had grown to well… love. This was a loser who could have made Dash's cronies proud.

"Sam, I"

I didn't hear what he was trying to say because I slammed the door in his face.

A/N: I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review


	5. Silent treatment

A/N: Tothe people who _actually_ review I worship the ground u walk on, because you guyz r really nice and give me a lotta encouragement, PLZ R+R! Thank you

I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic …

Btw flash backs are italics

My mom heard the door slam, so she looked up.

"How was your double date?"

"Good up until the end."

"Sweetie what happened?"

"Mom I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok but if you do, you know where I am…"

"Thanks um night mom…"

"Night sweetie."

When I got to my room I had six messages. One was from Cassandra a girl in my art class and in my clubs I should probably call her tomorrow. One was from Tucker to ask/ tease about the date. One was from Richard, asking me if I had changed my mind yet… The rest were from Danny… First Message.

"Sam it's me Danny, please pick up the phone I know you walked into our house cause you slammed the door into my face… hehe… Sam please we really need to talk ok call me bye."

I smiled I was so friggin angry with him that all I did was laugh thinking how revenge was so sweet.

"Sam, it's Danny you remember wonder boy? Look I've been thinking about what you said… and your right I've been a jerk could you please pick up your phone… :sigh: well you know how to reach me… I'll see ya."

"Like hell I'm calling you."

"S-sam I'm sorry ok?-" "Oh my god is he crying?" Suddenly I didn't feel so good.

"S-sam i-if y-your s-screening this stop ok? Please call me! I-I'M so sorry Sam, I'm so sorry."

The message ended…

"Great now I'm the bad guy… Was he really crying though?" I turned back to my answering machine… "Alright I'll call."

:Ring:Ring:Ri-:

"H-hello Fenton residence… W-who's calling please?"

I paused I really didn't know what to say.

"Sam?"

"Dan- Danny, I just got um your messages… Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have been that cruel to you at my door…"

"No I deserved t-that."

"Are… Are you crying?"

"I… uh… no."

"Danny?"

"yea…"

"I thought so… look we really need to sort some stuff."

"Yeah… I guess so…"

"Do you wanna come over tomorrow?"

"Yes. When should I come over?"

"I don't know around 10?"

"I'll be there… Are you still mad at me?"

My chest tightened with guilt.

"No Danny I was never mad at you… I was just-"

"Completely frustrated?"

"Yeah that would be a way to describe it…"

"So tomorrow at 10?"

"Uh-huh… I'll make you breakfast deal?"

"I'll be there at 9 if you're gonna do breakfast."

"Ok then 9 see you tomorrow Danny."

"Yeah bye."

:click:

"Samantha, how do you always manage to completely screw yourself over?" I asked myself as I crawled into bed.

A/N: I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review

GAH short Chapter I suck so bad :…(


	6. Breakfast Tiffany's

A/N: Tothe people who _actually_ review I worship the ground u walk on, because you guyz r really nice and give me a lotta encouragement, PLZ R+R! Thank you

I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic …

Btw flash backs are italics

The next morning I woke up at six am which is actually kinda late for me… So when I actually get my lazy bum downstairs it's already six thirty.

"Ugh… I gotta go and make breakfast… Let's see what do we have?" As I entered the kitchen I saw a pancake mix on top of the fridge.

"Perfect… hmm… Should I make with or without chocolate chips?... WITH! Why not and it's so not for Danny it's for me."

Little did I know Danny was actually invisible behind me.

"Boo!"

"Danny! Jeez it's six forty five in the morning are you insane?"

"I told you I'd come early…"

"Not _this_ early… You know you're this far away into becoming my stalker…"

"What makes you think I'm not already."

"Heh… that's something Riche would say not you."

"Wait, what!"

"Uh um nothing." I started to blush I could feel it. I mentally kicked and stabbed myself for mentioning his name… WHY DO I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT MENTIONING HIM IN FRONT OF DANNY! I mean c'mon all Danny every talks about is Paulina, Paulina and you guessed it Paulina. Then why do I always feel like I'm betraying Danny for some reason.

"Right… what about him?"

"Oh um nothing it's just you know when he told me he liked me he was kinda…"

"Forceful? Annoying? Cocky?"

What the hell is up with this jealousy thing again oh well pay back time.

"Forceful yes but not annoying and/or cocky kind of I dunno sexy." Danny made a gagging noise

"You've got to be kidding…"

"No not really, hmm I think… I think will consider the offer…"

"Please we're gonna have breakfast in a half in hour can we not talk about him?"

"What happened to you two? You liked him last year… Oh god you're not listen to what Paulina says about him are you?"

"I thought he was ok last year… I dunno this year he seems more well arrogant."

"That's just because he's getting used to high school here he came in the middle of last year so he's still a little awkward but he hasn't been grimy enough to ditch all of his friends. He even saved your sorry butt from Dash last year… multiple times."

"Yeah well… ugh fine let's not fight about this… again."

"Good slave you finally know your place."

"Yeah yeah, so who's idea was the chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Mine."

"Oh . Then I know they'll be good."

"Danny go make yourself useful and get the milk…"

"You need milk for pancakes?"

"Apparently for this mix ya do."

"Ok."

After Danny passed me the milk, we kinda just stood in silence.

"So about last night," I started with… Oh I was going to talk about it whether he wanted to or not. "We're gonna have to sort some of this stuff out."

"Yeah." Danny reached up and put his hand on the back of his neck… this means that he really nervous and I haven't exactly told him he does this so I can know what his emotions are… Hehe I'm evil and I know it, but I'm not about to just drop the subject, last night if he hadn't cried I would still be ready to kill him.

"I'm sorry," he started off with "you were right when I was trying to avoid you but that was only because I wanted to give a little space and not make you feel overwhelmed I guess… I dunno."

"Ok when you say overwhelmed what do you mean?"

"Like I dunno," Now he's rubbing his neck which means he's very nervous and really uncomfortable. "I just :sigh: I really dunno why I did it. Maybe it was more for me than for you."

Well at least he's being honest… "Ok now that, that's settled time for breakfast."

"Um that's it you're not gonna send me to a horrible death?"

"Well I was, but then I remembered you're a halfa…"

"Oh… Um…"

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing you'll get mad at me."

"O…K…"

As I turned to get a plate for the very large chocolate chip pancakes, I heard Danny mutter something that sounded like… "If only she knew…"

I shrugged it off, he was probably talking about Paulina anyway… We ate our pancakes and then he left to play a computer game with Tucker. My mom came downstairs for breakfast about an hour later, she was impressed that I made breakfast. I told her I was going back to bed, which I was.

"Sam? Are you feeling better than you did last night?"

"Oh yeah Danny and I just had a fight that's all it didn't last long."

"Ok you know you can talk to me about this stuff right?"

"Uh-huh mom I'm really tired I'm going back to bed k?"

"Alright bye Sam."

"Bye."

This is gonna be one helluva year.

A/N: I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review


	7. He came, He saw, He conquered

A/N: To the people who actually review I worship the ground u walk on and I luv u with a fiery passion, because you guyz r really nice and give me a lotta encouragement, PLZ R+R! Thank you

I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic …

Btw flash backs are italics

The next few days I was getting kind of nervous… Danny didn't seem as jealous as he was over the week end I think he realizes that he was being a baby… I know I love him but… I've gotta move on with my own life… and Richard was like WOW! He's really got an arrogant side… He keeps on using these pick up lines… that are actually working. Why don't I just got out with him and give it a shot? I mean it's more than what Danny did for me. Am I really mad at him? No I guess not you can't be mad at someone for not liking you that way… UGH! That's it the next time Richard asks me out I'm just going to say no… I mean yes… oh whatever flies out of my mouth first. Oh great here he comes…

"So-" he started

"The answer's no Richard."

"That was quick I didn't even get the question out, but C'mon Sam how about a double date w/ the evil one and Danny then?"

"You must be desperate to even include her name, so what's the plan?"

"There's a Lamb of God/ Children of Bodom concert…"

"I hate you."

"I know so you'll go with me? Please I swear Sam if you have a horrible time… which you won't because I know for a fact you love both Lamb of God and Children of Bodom… But I seriously swear if you absolutely hate the date I will never ask out again… Well for at least 2 weeks."

Richard put on his biggest smile…

"You are one determined guy… And since I do love Children of Bodom and Lamb of God… ok I'll go with you. But do not invite your cousin our last double date didn't go so well."

"Hehe yeah… Wait DID YOU JUST SAY YES?"

"Yea ya loser."

Richard put on this big cheesy smile and hugged me.

"Sam I LOOOOOOOVE YOU! Ok like today the concert goes from 8-11 I'll pick you up at 7:30 OK?"

I couldn't help but smile he was such a dork.

"Calm down lover boy I'm going for the music and Bodom's base player only."

"I don't care you actually said yes! I WOW!" Richard started to walk away

"You're such a loser I change my mind!" I yelled back at him, he spun around

"Oh no you're not! You said yes so I'll see today at 7:30!"

I shook my head no and laughed, I knew he was coming around anyway.

When I met Danny and Tucker outside my insides churned… I forgot that today was friend night…

"Oh you guys are going to kill me…"

"Why would we do that?" Tucker asked Danny on the other hand looked like he knew what was coming.

"Date with Richard?" Danny asked in his I-totally-knew-this-was-coming voice.

"Yeah…"

Tucker responded first "Sam that's so cool. Go ahead that way Danny and I will finally get to do stuff just with the guys"

I smiled, god I love Tucker what I would kill for him to be my big brother.

Danny smiled also "Yeah Sam it's cool… So just out of curiosity where's he taking you."

I knew Danny would be a little jealous… but I wonder is that a bad thing or good?

"Um… He's taking me to the Lamb of God/Children of Bodom concert…"

"Nice!" Tucker smiled, "And remember to use protection."

"GAH! TUCKER THAT'S ENOUGH!" I squealed feeling a little queasy

Danny looked like the up-chuck reflex was hitting him too.

"I mean I like him but WHOA!"

"Oh so you like-like him?" Sucks for you Danny no fake-out make-outs." Danny looked like he was going to kill Tucker when he said that but Tucker chuckled on, "Oh man Sam the look on your face was priceless! Well have a fun time k?"

"Yeah Tucker… I'm so gonna get Val to get you back…"

Tucker went about three shades paler. "Ok I'll shut up now."

Danny and I laughed.

"So Tucker we heading to your house right?" Danny asked

"Yeah sorry Sam but I am the other direction…"

"Right see ya loser's later!"

I stuck out my tongue and walked away. I know immature but fun at the same time.

A couple hours later 7:30 rolled around and surprisingly Richard was on time.

He knocked on the door, I was seriously expecting to see my mom instead I found him.

"Hey m- Richard!"

"7:30 remember?"

"Yeah but you're usually late…"

"I know but I wanted to impress you… so did it work?"

"Yeah the light blue t-shirt works well with your eyes…"

"Really?"

"Really…"

"You're wearing my favorite jeans…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing on the first day of school I said I liked you're jeans that's all."

"Oh yeah I remember know… So we going or what?"

"Yeah C'mon!"

As we got into his car, I kind of felt like I was being watched… But that can't be, because with some sort of sad realization I knew Danny was at Tucker's not being jealous or fallowing me…

Well Richard and I got to the concert and there was in tiny thing he forgot to mention… We had front row seats.

"Oh my god… Richard how much did these tickets cost you!"

"Don't you worry about that, but it is awesome right?"

"Yeah!"

Once Lamb of God/ Children of Bodom started playing Richard and I stopped talking. Lamb of God played a lot of stuff from they're new album. Children of Bodom played my favorite 'Are You Dead Yet?'. It was an amazing concert. Richard and I got out of the mob scene just in time… we didn't hit too much traffic on the way back. When we got back to my house I didn't bolt for the door like I thought I would. I just sat there with my face turned in his direction.

He swallowed "Did you have a nice time?"

I smiled, "Yeah Richard, I had a great time. Thanks so much for taking me."

"You're Welcome… Sam?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do… do you want to do this again sometime?"

"What go to a concert?"

"No…" He laughed nervously "Go out with me again?"

My smile went from happy-go-lucky to sincere "Ok."

"Ok?" he said grinning

"Yeah I'll go out with you again… but Friday night is friend night."

"Ok."

I chuckled slightly as I was about to get out of the car… he kissed me. I wasn't really expecting this and if you saw my face you'd laugh your ass off because my eyes were bulging out of their sockets, but eventually I closed my eyes and put my hand on the back of his neck.

I smiled when I broke away, and got out of his car. I heard him drive off, as I was getting my keys from my bag they fell out… Grr annoying keys… guess who picked them up…

"Here ya go Sam."

I looked down at a pair of blue eyes glossy from playing video and/or computer games, or from tears.

He handed me my keys, and there was my heart again all up in my throat, like I had betrayed him again… All I did though was smile.

":gulp: Thanks Danny how was the boy's night out?"

"G-good, um I just remembered Jazz was leaving tomorrow so I had to come back home… You know that would suck, your parents are at some business thing and your little brother doesn't even have the decency to tell you g-good b-bye."

"Right, I know what you mean, I'll still feel guilty if I don't send my dad off."

"Y-yeah… um I'll s-see you later Sam."

I think I must've stared at his back until he walked into his house. He was crying his voice was shaking when he was talking to me. All I did was sigh, and in some way I didn't feel as bad as I did before like maybe he deserved some of what just happened. Then I mentally kicked myself for even thinking that and I walked into my door.

A/N: I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review

Return to Top


	8. Scream! Scream! it's Halloween

A/N: To the people who _actually_ review I worship the ground u walk on and I luv u with a fiery passion! AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO ARE FAVING AND ALRETING, because you guyz r really nice and give me a lotta encouragement, PLZ R+R! Thank you

I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic …

Btw flash backs are italics

This is dedicated to my Danny Phantom you loser wake up! I'm right in front of your face!

P.S. Sorry if this and the last chapter was kind of lame but I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER IZ COMPLETELY AWESOME!

The next month and a half, rushed by like a bad/ good dream Danny and I still spent a lot of time together like, seriously nothing had happened at all between us. Richard and I were becoming closer and closer as time moved on, but thank god he wasn't pushing the serious stuff in my face yet… Oh god I hope he wasn't as bent on getting _that_ stuff as he was on getting me…

Anyway the Halloween dance was coming up. So that's kind of cool I'll probably go with Richard and Danny will probably go with Paulina. I still don't see what he sees in that girl, but lately he seems kind of bored? If that's possible… I mean him with the queen of the school… Oh what ever! Why do I even care? But hey this way Danny and I will get to spend more time together at the dance committee (hey this dance is perfect for me! Halloween!) Richard would join but he's got basketball and actually that really bums me out… God it's so corny but I really think I'm starting to love him like I love Danny and I'm starting to love Danny like I love Tucker… Oh well I guess it's true that you never forget your first love but who's says it's your last right!

Anyway here comes wonder boy now.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny! What's up?"

"Uh you know the usual…"

"So Sam there's been something I've really wanted to clear up and I-"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUAAAAAAAARE! FEAR ME"

Hence everyone aside from me and Danny ran outta the Cafeteria.

"UGH! I don't have time for you right now! OK? Can we do this sometime later?" Danny barked irritated

The Box ghost's response to this was sending a million boxes of our decorations at us… Perfect…

"I'm going ghost" Danny said VERY unenthusiastically.

Danny turned into Danny Phantom and blah blah blah you know the drill and then finally captured him into the canteen.

"I hate that ghost and if he weren't already dead I would meet in a dark corner and keel him myself." Danny grumbled

All I could do was laugh.

"No wouldn't, Boy wonder because then you would get sent to jail for homicide."

"I don't think so… I mean, I would have done society a favor."

I laughed again it was moments like these that made me love him. And then I remembered Danny had something to tell me then the box ghost yet again interrupted.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah… God look how much stuff we have to redo because of that idiot."

Valid point but I was more interested in what he was going to say.

"What were you going to clear up before?"

"Huh?" was his response… I knew it, I knew he would lose his nerve again.

"You know you were going to tell me something… Up until the box ghost interrupted in fact you had been trying to tell something for a month now but the box ghost keeps coming by."

" OH YEAH! Damnit! I completely forgot…"

"You forgot the same thing for a month?"

"No I've told you the other stuff later, like what did we have for homework and stuff like that."

"Oh sorry."

"No Biggie."

"Let me go tell people that "Inviso-Bill" saved the day." He chuckled as he left.

I really doubt that he forgot what he was going to tell me. And I really doubt that what he really wanted to ask/tell me was a bout something as pointless as homework. No this thing was big, it was like a big hole inside of him, that he really wanted help with or something that he really wanted me to know. I remember the last time he did this was when his grandma died… It took him forever to finally get it out… We were just little kids like 12 I think… That was the first time I ever saw him cry about anything. He wouldn't cry about getting beat up by Dash, or getting in trouble… He cried about something real something that meant the world to him… And god his grandma died the same time mine did… They were even the same age 62. I don't think he let's on to how much that really affected him. From that day on we were never afraid to ask for each other's help or shoulder. Honestly I think that's why, he's never good at showing his emotions, he's so used to creating a brick wall for everything and anything that hurts him that it's almost like he was half ghost anyway, In a way it makes me sad that we're drifting apart. And as much I as love Richard I don't really think I can share anything thing with him like I do with Danny… I probably will later, but definitely not now.

Well at least the rest of the committee's back here, along with Danny.

":Deep Sigh: Ok People let's get back to work." I said after taking one quick look at the damage.

So over the next two hours we attempted to get back on track and it ended up looking not too bad.

Sometime around 5:45 Danny and I started walking home together.

"So Danny what are you going to do with Paulina on Saturday."

"Break up with her."

"WHOA! What when did this development happen?"

"Ugh! She's just SO boring and to top it off she went out with me for a bet."

"WHAT?" OH THE BITCH IS GOING DOWN!

"Relax Sam… I really don't care."

"Danny…"

":Sigh: hey she was as nice as a mule. I really do not care."

"Danny…"

"Sam don't give me that look. It's ok, the truth is she was just rebound."

My heart beat speed up. Oh god who was he rebounding from?

"Sam you remember that girl I hooked up with? At camp?"

"Yeah… Hey you never told me what actually happened with that."

(A/N: See earlier chapters if you're just skipping through)

"Yeah, well Sam… She was a really nice girl ok… and like you know stuff happened. Well then she just ditched me. And it turns out, that she had been with like 60 guys so I don't I guess I felt kind of crumby like chump change after that. Paulina was just my way of getting through that. I really stopped liking Paulina last year it was purely physical since you can't have a conversation with the girl."

"Danny… I'm… I'm so sorry."

He smiled, "Don't be… The important thing is I'll still always have Tucker, Val, The 'rents, Jazz and You, and honestly that's all I care about."

"Danny…" I gave him my most sympathetic look and hugged him. "I'm so sorry…"

He hugged back, "Thanks Sam… I'm really glad we can still be this close. So this is you." He said pointing to my house.

"Yeah… You know I actually need a lot of help in math…"

"Garbage you're fine! You know you're actually average at math our school is retarded and goes a grade above what it should."

"But I-"

"I told you relax it's not like I'm about to slit my wrists believe me I've better things to worry about."

"Is this what you wanted to tell before the box ghost interrupted?"

He looked down and then smiled, "Yeah… Am I that transparent?"

"No… I knew you were hiding I just didn't know what from."

"Damn you artists and your psychic powers." He chuckled

"You're good at writing essays just not creative writing…"

"NO JOKE! Sam I gotta really got to go and do home work."

"Or play computer games with Tucker online…" I smiled

"I really am that transparent aren't I?"

"YUP!" I left him smiling for the first time in a long time as I headed for my door.

The next day was Friday… day of the dance and surprisingly the decorations looked pretty good. (even thought the box ghost did a lot of damage yesterday.) It was cool to see everyone's costumes… Mine was Daria from Daria… Yeah I know original but I love that girl. Tucker was Shorty from Scary Movie god that's hilarious, Val was Beyonce, And Danny to humor all irony was Danny Phantom and everyone thought it was the best costume ever. Even Richard who was Zach Braff from Scrubs thought it was pretty good.

"Dang man where did Danny get those contacts? These blues ones don't do much for me damn my brown eyes………"

"I think he shipped 'em from Japan." I responded trying to not to be that obvious…

"Oh… cool."

The rest of the night was mindless dancing, spiked punch and all that. Richard tried to kiss me a couple of times, for some reason I wasn't really in the mood. He eventually gave up, I was kind of happy about that… but wait shouldn't I be dying for his attention all the time like the way I am with Da-. HOLY SHIT! I'm still not over him! Especially now that he's available. I'm the worst human being in the world… I have a totally chill boyfriend and all I do is compare him to Danny… Well I also compare Richard to Tucker so maybe it's normal… I wish I had another boyfriend before this I feel like an idiot… Oh well…

"Hey Sam?" I completely snapped out of my thoughts,

"Yeah Richard?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Uh-oh god some how I knew he was gonna ask this I mean he is a guy after all…

"Remember you were telling me about your mom leaving in Thanksgiving the same time as your dad?"

OH GOD!

"Um did you wanna come over? My mom's a pretty decent cook and my little sister wants to meet you…"

"O-Oh… Yeah actually that'd be great…" I said really relieved I seriously thought he was talking about something more suggestive…

Richard looked kind of confused and then smiled "Why what did you think I was gonna ask?"

"Oh… Nothing, nothing not a thing." I grinned I mean hey if he hasn't already thought about it why put the idea into his head right?

"Oh but Sam… There's a catch. Um Paulina's gonna be there you know the family affair and all."

"Oh that's ok as if I care. As long as you'll be there it's cool."

"Thanks Sam you're the best ever!."

We danced for the next couple of songs but little did I know what I was getting into then as I do now…

A/N: I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review


	9. No Thank You

A/N: To the people who _actually_ review I worship the ground u walk on and I luv u with a fiery passion! AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO ARE FAVING AND ALERTING, because you guyz r really nice and give me a lotta encouragement, PLZ R+R! Thank you

I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic …

Btw flash backs are italics

This is dedicated to my Danny Phantom you loser wake up! I'm right in front of your face!

P.S Thank you for not ripping my face off after the last chapter…(sorry it was so bad…)

At first, the idea of meeting Richard's parents was really cool and everything. Now I'm seriously a nervous wreck it's a half day today… I'm kinda sad too… Usually on half day's the boys and I just hang out Val had become apart of the gang so she came too so it wasn't that big of a deal.

But now here I am… sitting in my history class in between Danny and Tucker waiting for the day to end… God I feel so bad I've blown them off so many times to be with Richard… Tucker thinks it's great that I'm finally not so anti-social… Danny on the other hand doesn't say anything anymore… I think he wants to, I think he doesn't want us to fight again… I must have sighed out loud 'cause the next thing I knew Danny was asking questions…

"Sam you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm just a little nervous about meeting Richard's parents…"

"Oh… Right."

"You don't really like him do you?"

Danny looked flustered, like he wasn't sure what to answer to that.

"No, Richard's a pretty cool guy… I mean I can see why you like him…"

"Danny…"

"Yeah?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"No I'm serious; I can totally see why you'd like a guy like him."

"Yeah but do you like him?"

"Yeah… I'd mumble mumble better mumble mumble mumble going mumble you."

"What?"

"Never mind. So good luck with the 'rents…"

"Yeah…"

The bell rang after that… Crap I was really, really nervous now… But there's Richard coming to get me with Paulina… ew… Poor boy god it would suck so bad to be her cousin…

"Hey, Sam you ready?" Richard asked in his I'm-so-glad-that-you're-going-out-with-me voice.

"Yeah"

"Good now let's get going goth girl. I hate these stupid family get togethers." Paulina glared.

God what's her problem? Oh yeah Danny broke up with her HAHA! Boo-hoo poor baby!

After my not so welcoming by Paulina, we headed to Richard's car then drove to his house. His house I noticed was on the way to the arcade… God I hope maybe I'll see Tucker and Danny… No such luck… Richard's family is HUGE! He wasn't kidding about his grandma's siblings he must have at least 27 second cousins! Paulina unfortunately being one of them. He finally was done shaking hands with his uncles and what not in order to drag me to his parents…

"Oh my gosh this must be Sam!" his mom said

She had brown eyes and chestnut hair just like Richard, but she was also kind of petite he obviously he built like his dad then.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Davis."

"Oh please call me Joan."

"Um alright…"

"I've never seen purple contacts before they're beautiful."

"Actually Mom those are her real eye color…" Richard stood up for me; I really didn't care though I get this a lot.

"Oh, Really? That's amazing!"

"Thank you." I murmured back

"So son, this is your girl eh?" His dad came out of nowhere holding the hand of a little girl I assume to be Richard's sister. His dad had blue eyes and dark brown hair characteristics that the little girl had inherited. Actually I kind of feel bad to call her a little girl even though she's five years younger than me but still to me she is kind of little.

"Uh yeah dad."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sam."

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Davis…"

"Just call me Tom. He grinned

"I'm Jodie…" The little girl said

"Hey Jodie…"

"Well it was very nice to meet you Sam but Tom let's get back to the slave work of the kitchen."

"Alright Joan I'm coming."

As Richard's parents left he whispered that the witch Paulina needed to talk to him, so I hung out with his little sister for about five minutes. Then out of nowhere it started raining cats and dogs. My stomach tightened, I wondered if my mom's flight had been delayed or canceled… If so I would feel horrible about leaving my mom on her own, on Thanksgiving…

And perfect yet another wonderful thing about my life I couldn't find my cell phone. I must have put it down somewhere as I was entering and leaving rooms. I explained the situation to Jodie and she helped me find it. I don't know what it is about this girl but she's pretty cool for a Pre-teen she smiled as she left.

I dialed the numbers 1-917-825-3574.

:ring:ring: … :ring: ring: … :ring: "Hello?"

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Did your flight get canceled 'cause I can come home if you want me to…"

"It did get canceled but Sam stay if you want…"

"No, I just came here to meet Richard's parents I'll come home they'll understand…"

"Sweetie are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure I just have to tell them I'm leaving…"

"Ok bye sweetie…"

"Bye mom."

:click:

Great… as I hung up I heard Richard and Paulina taking in the next room I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped and now I wish I hadn't…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT BET IS OFF?"

Wow who knew Paulina had a pair of lungs…

"Can you shut up?"

"Oh I get it you wanna destroy Manson…"

WHAT?

"Look I didn't go out with her because of our stupid bet ok?"

"Yeah right what about all the money I've had to fork over because Danny broke up with me?"

"Well that's just because… All right the bet had something to do with it, but I really like her ok? SO don't screw it up for me!"

Oh my god… he did it for money?

"Richey Richey Richey… Do you really like her? Like the way you liked Cassandra?"

"No… I guess I don't."

"Then you're not even close to liking her."

I… Oh my god! How could I let this happen again? Great now I'm crying… I don't think I can hear this anymore and I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Hey I like her more than Cassandra ok? I just haven't gotten over Sam once I do I'll dump her k?"

I f hate you… If only I had the guts to say that out loud… I turned around to walk out the door home when I saw the same two blue eyes that had just helped me to find my cell phone…

"I swear I didn't know…" Jodie started "He- He said it was different with you… I'm sure he's just saying that I swear."

Poor kid, her brother's an ass hole.

"He's done this before? God NO wonder Cass doesn't go out with Dennis… look I'm not mad at you ok… but my mom's flight has been canceled anyway so I have to go home anyway…" I tried not to cry in front of her, but I felt the tear rolling down before I could stop them…

"Break up with him… Then he'll finally get it… Ok? I'll cover for you I'm so sorry…"

"You're such a nice kid… I'm not mad at you, just your brother…"

"You mean the asshole? You know he didn't used to be like this… Before we moved here and the bitch took over his life he wouldn't have dreamed of this…"

"I believe you." I smiled then I walked out the door…

Great more perfect news here comes Tucker and Danny right on schedule. They were both laughing under an umbrella, until Danny looked up and saw me crying…

"Sam?"

Then Tucker joined in, "Sam Oh my god what happened?"

I couldn't answer so I ran across the street in the rain… Then I ran all the way home… Still crying I took out my key, I walked in the door and for the first time in a long time I whimpered out, "Mommy…"

"She looked at me terrified and asked what Danny and Tucker had… "Sweetie what happened!"

"I think my heart got broken…again…"

A/N: I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review


	10. No Thank You part 2

A/N: To the people who _actually_ review I worship the ground u walk on and I luv u with a fiery passion! AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO ARE FAVING AND ALERTING, because you guyz r really nice and give me a lotta encouragement, PLZ R+R! Thank you

I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic …

Btw flash backs are italics

This is dedicated to my Danny Phantom you loser wake up! I'm right in front of your face!

P.S Thank you for not ripping my face off after the last chapter…(sorry it was so bad…)

**_Last Time:_** _Still crying I took out my key, I walked in the door and for the first time in a long time I whimpered out, "Mommy…"_

"_She looked at me terrified and asked what Danny and Tucker had… "Sweetie what happened!"_

"_I think my heart got broken…again…" _

"Sam you sounded fine over the phone."

"I know… But I heard something that I really shouldn't have…"

"Which was?" My mom asked as she stepped closer

"Was that Richard had a bet on to go out with me… "

"I'll kill him!" My mom said dead serious.

I laughed, I love my mom she always makes me feel better…

"No, mom don't…"

"Well how about pizza, lot's of junk food and a movie… your pick?"

"Ok how about '10 Things I hate about you'?"

"Sure."

My mom and I headed down to the movie room once the pizza came. My mom decided to break to silence between us and basically talk over the movie.

"Sam are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah actually…"

"So Mr. Miles told me about Open Mike Night…" Oh right Open Mike Night… I completely forgot Open Mike Night is when Cap presents some of its poetry and/or writing. I was going to do a poem about Danny then it changed to Richard… But wait… I still… I still like Danny… I know this sounds like rebound er whatever but the truth of it is Richard was just rebound… It wasn't until he kissed me that I ever thought of him that way… I guess I was in love with both of them… No, no I wasn't… I was still in love with Danny while I was with Richard… I kept comparing him to Danny in everyway… Why didn't I see it earlier? Damn I'm so stupid…

"Oh yeah can you go?" I asked my mom to get my head out of the clouds.

"I'm so sorry sweetie but the meeting I had to fly out for today has changed to that date…"

"That's ok mom…"

"Out of curiosity what were you going to do?"

"A poem… about," I smiled realizing what exactly I was going to do…"I 'm writing a poem… Just a poem…"

Julia Stiles's famous poem finally came on,

"_I hate the way you talk to me, _

_And the way you cut your hair. _

_I hate the way you drive my car. _

_I hate it when you stare. _

_I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. _

_I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. _

_I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. _

_I hate it when you lie. _

_I hate it when you make me laugh, _

_Even worse when you make me cry. _

_I hate it that you're not around, _

_And the fact that you didn't call. _

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. _

_Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."_

I quickly ran to get a piece of paper to write down all my ideas before I lost them.

My mom asked again "So what's the Poem about?"

"I can't tell you what it's about… But I can tell you that this poem is mainly for me."

On Monday I was dreading bumping into Richard and Paulina but then I remembered that they both had lunch on 6th period because of how our schedule works… And that they wouldn't have lunch with me until Wednesday… Perfect in the mean time I just had to not talk to him… I was headed for our usual table but then I saw the only other goth girl in school sitting alone… Cassandra… The girl Richard scarred before me. I saw Dennis the boy who had genuinely wanted her from day one on the lunch line… I had already been hurt twice, once by Danny who really didn't mean to and once by Richard the 'asshole' as his little sister had said. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Cassy…"

"Oh hey Sam what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about something…"

"Like what? Cap club?"

"No… About Richard Davis…"

"He did it again didn't he…?"

"Yeah he did… But I'm happy to say I found out early and I'm going to break up with him later… But right now all I want to talk about is you."

"Me? Sam I would never-"

"I know Cass just hear me out. I want you to give Dennis a chance… He didn't ask me to do this and I'm not saying this to be mean or hurtful. Hell I know what it's like to get your heart broken I've already gone through it once without any help from Richard. But not all guys are like him… Dennis isn't, I mean look at him he's been trying to get with you since freshmen year. And have you never noticed he hasn't given up on you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Cass he's never gone out with another girl. He's still waiting for you to recover from the jerk."

"Look Sam I appreciate, whatever you're trying to do but Dennis and I-"Cassandra paused as if trying to find something wrong with him.

"Cassandra you don't have to be so scared anymore. I'm not. Just give the poor kid one date then at least he'll think you're getting better…"

After my advice I left her to think over what I had said… Someone should have been there to comfort her like my mom did for me. No one did, so now that I've gone through the same thing maybe she'll listen. Once I sat down Tucker, Val and Danny gave me worried looks. And it was silent for a while until Danny broke the ice.

"Why did you run away from us on Thursday? And how come you didn't answer any of our messages?"

"Well first things first I guess… On Thursday… I ran away from you guys because I found out Richard went out with me because of a bet he had with Paulina… And I guess I was too ashamed to tell you. And two my mom's flight got canceled so we spent the entire time drawing, writing and hanging out it was pretty cool." After I finished Tucker was the first one to respond this time.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Tucker that's not necessary, he was just a distraction now that I look back on it plus… wait till you guys see Wednesday…"

"Girl, I know you're telling me, you're gonna kick his ass right!" Val asked

"No I thought total humiliation would do the trick."

"Sam…" Danny started, "I'm so sorry…"

"Danny… don't be." I responded "But you guys all have to come to Open Mike Night ok?"

They all responded that they would come and Danny had said that he wouldn't miss it for the world. So that was cool.

Meanwhile I left so I could make sure my plan would work out for Wednesday… I'm sorry but this boy needed a good kick in the pants!

A/N: I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review


	11. Breaking Up Is Hella Fun!

A/N: To the people who _actually_ review I worship the ground u walk on and I luv u with a fiery passion! AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO ARE FAVING AND ALERTING, because you guyz r really nice and give me a lotta encouragement, PLZ R+R! Thank you

I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic …

This is dedicated to my Danny Phantom you loser wake up! I'm right in front of your face!

P.S. This is for all of you who wanted Danny to do something to Richard!

Tuesday rushed by so fast that now I was sitting in Cap/Art club, except sitting in between the new love birds… Dennis and Cassandra. They kept on giving each other goo-goo eyes through out the entire class. I smiled to myself knowing that I had helped them along with that.

Meanwhile Richard was looking pretty pissed off. Probably at me… good I honestly can't wait for tomorrow's lunch. I have everything prepared and Richard won't know what's hit him.

The bell rang and I ran straight across to the science rooms where Danny was waiting for me. Thank god we saw Richard running towards us and we ran so fast out of school. So that Richard couldn't try and pick me up. I think we even saw his car so Danny took my hand and we ran into his house rather than mine.

We closed the door and laughed so hard.

"OH MY GOD! Danny did you see his face?"

"Sam you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!"

We were still laughing.

"WOW! Sam do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah sure… Water's fine HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god I feel like such a bitch but it feels great."

"Sam don't say that, you're not a bitch. But damn that was the highlight of my entire year! Here's your water."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"God I wish we taped that…"

"Danny now that's a little mean…"

"No not really… But anyway to change the subject… what are you doing for OPMN?"

"What?"

"Open Mike Night…"

"Oh, just a poem… that's all."

"What it's about?"

"You know love and how crappy it is…"

"It's not always crappy…"

"Danny look at your last two relationships and look at mine…"

"Look at Tucker's and Cassandra's/Dennis's."

"Well, ok it's not really about how crappy it is. It's just something for me."

"Ok now that's sounds better. Finally you're doing something for you."

"What do you mean by that?

"Well I was just always afraid you went out with Richard because he pressured you into it."

"Well yeah sort of, plus the Jimmy Eat World tickets…"

"Ha-ha Right…"

"Have you ever seen 10 things I hate about you?"

"No… Why?" Danny gave me a weirded-out look

"I have the DVD with me… Were watching it…"

"Ok whatever."

After the movie was over I headed over to my house where there was a huge amount of messages that awaited me all being from Richard. Now I would tell you what he said but this story is PG-13 but it'll probably change to R once I'm through with my Ex hehe THAT'S RIGHT MY EX!

I smiled knowing that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

The next day, I woke up at 5 am as usual… Then it hit me, I was getting Richard back today. I smiled knowing that I had the upper hand rather than him. But, in a way I remembered what his little sister said about how he was before. It made me feel bad that Paulina completely destroyed him, it also explained why he hated her so much… But what's fair is fair and he had it coming.

In every class I made Tucker and Danny sit next to me so that Richard couldn't get me alone. They were quite happy to help me out with my little plan even though they didn't have a single clue as to what I was planning. And well actually it was a pretty simple plan… Break up with him in front of everyone and treat him like a baby… Simple but I know it'll piss him off… Finally 5th period rolled around, I quickly got my lunch and placed it down on our usual table which was near the entrance of the food lines… But I forgot to get a drink with it, so great now not only do I have to wait in those awful lines again I have make sure Richard isn't anywhere in sight. I peeked to see if Richard was around but luckily he hadn't come down yet, he usually came down with Dash and Kwan. So I quickly got my drink as the cafeteria filled up and Uh-oh there he was. And perfect he's coming over to talk to me. I almost ran over to the table but he caught me in the middle of the cafeteria. (Which was actually even better for totally dissing him)

"Hey Sam?" He started in that fake I'm-so-friendly voice "Why haven't you been like I dunno returning my calls? Or like talking to me and you've been avoiding me? What's up?"

I made sure first that Danny, Tucker, Val and even Dennis and Cassandra were here to hear this…  
"'Cause well I don't know… hmm this is a hard one." I started in my most loudest condescending tone "I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

If anyone hadn't been paying attention before they certainly were now. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

"What?" he asked in his I-SO-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about voice.

"Well you see after you know your little money exchange with Paulina, I decided not to be your doormat… God _you really must_ be an ass hole making your little sister stand up for you."

"Sam what the hell are you talking about?" He looked pretty uncomfortable… HA YEAH!

"Thanksgiving at your house? What about 'I just haven't gotten over Sam once I do I'll dump her k?"' Ring any bells?"

He just stood there with his mouth WIDE open, and then he murmured out "How did you find out about that?"

"Because you and Paulina are pretty fucking loud.(A/N:R rated moment right there!) SO Riche to Answer your dumb ass questions, I haven't been returning your calls because I didn't want to. I've avoided because it was pretty fun especially yesterday with Danny. And I haven't been talking to you 'cause you make me sick… and now I'm not really sure if I want my lunch anymore… So what I'm trying to say is…" Then I topped my most condescending from before and put it on again and said " It's over pumpkin… Toodles" and made a really big cheesy-smile and walked away.

Well I tried to anyway… But you see I didn't exactly have in mind what kind of a reaction he would have to this. But let me tell he most definitely looked like killing me was at the top of the list and not to mention he was gripping my wrist pretty tight…

"No, you know what Sam? You belong to me ok? And we're not through until _I _say we are!"

I didn't even see Danny coming all I heard was his voice. "You know what Davis?" Whoa Danny called him by his last name… "I don't think Sam belongs to anyone. Especially not an evil-nasty-candy-ass-bitch like you!"

"And what are you gonna do about _Fentina_?" Richard started gripping my wrist even tighter than before…"You can't even beat up Dash let alone me!"

Danny who I could now see smiled and gave one of those laughs as if to say You-Wanna-Bet? And Punched him directly in the face breaking Richard's nose.

You could hear people start "O-ing" in the background. Richard had let go of me wrist before he hit the floor. Honestly I had never felt so happy, not because I broke up with a guy either. But because Danny stood up for me. HELL! HE PUNCHED A GUY FOR ME! All I could manage to say was…

"Y-You punched him…"

Danny looked nervous all of a sudden, Richard started to smile as is if he had won after all. So I decided to stomp that out.

"Is your hand ok?" I asked Danny in my most sincere voice.

Danny smiled and the laughed "Yeah my hand's fine."

We both laughed until the entire cafeteria laughed with us and some even cheered "Davis Got Dumped! Davis Got Dumped!"

As Danny and I were walking back to our table I saw Cassandra.  
"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the advice… Dennis is great boyfriend… But next time can I punch Richard?"

"Sure!"

We hugged each other laughing. Then I realized I made a new friend.

A/N: I hope you enjoying this so um pleaz review


	12. Poems and Speeches

A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom or the movie Ten things I hate about you nor do I pretend to… but there are characters that are my own in this fanfic …

Btw flash backs or poems are italics

So after the breakup there wasn't much news in the social latter of school, but the next day, Richard didn't come in to school. But on Friday Open Mike Night Day He came to school, wearing sunglasses and a bandage over his nose. SO FUNNY! Anyway School's almost over and OPMN starts right after... Oh my god I'm so nervous and I kind of lied about my poem… It wasn't just for a little bit of it goes to Danny… Ok well a lot of it has to do with Danny but I'm about to recite to the entire school. AGAIN HOW DO I GET MYSELF INTO THIS! Well here I go up to the friggin stage… and there's Danny waving to me… Perfect just perfect…

" Um yeah this is my poem…_ A list of things that I hate about you."_

"_I hate the fact you're confident,  
And how you're never mean,_

I hate that you have eyes like the sky,  
And sometimes the color of leaves.

I hate your dumb nick-names for me,  
And the one I have for you,

I hate when you don't talk to me,  
And I hate it when you do...

I hate it when you're being smart,  
and then dumb at the same time,

I hate the way you make me laugh  
And damn now you make me rhythm!

But the worst thing is I can't hate you...  
You make it impossible and all  
Ya see you're the guy I know who will always break my fall…"

And then I heard applause, I still can't believe people were actually clapping for that poem… I smiled at the one guy I looked at trough out the entire poem, Danny. I got off stage right after and ran up to my locker on the 4th floor…

"God, I'm such an idiot what made me think, that a) that was a good idea and b) that Danny had actually changed his mind about me?" I swore to myself… Unfortunately I heard footsteps, probably Lancer or Mr. Miles, like I cared I had basically told every one I had a thing for Danny Fenton, Wonder boy or boy wonder what ever… Perfect, but at least I might have thrown them off with the eye verse.

Thank god, my locker I didn't actually think I was ever going to get here… To be perfectly honest I had no idea why I was running, I got to my locker and just leaned on it, holding my elbows determined not to cry because of a guy _again. _I did anyway until I noticed a very out of breath boy, who was staring right at me.

"S-Sam." It was Danny… Of course it had to be him, to reject me a second time…

"Danny listen I…"

"No, Sam not this time. I'm gonna tell you everything that's happened except in my perspective, afterwards you can walk away, ask questions whatever, but first you're gonna listen to me. Ok?"

"O-ok"

":Sigh: Good. Do you remember the AIM conversation over the summer?"

WAS HE KIDDING? Of course I remembered… You idiot that was the first time you broke my heart.

"Well, I thought that it wasn't you talking on there…" Danny sighed with guilt

"What?" I must have said that in a YOUR-SUCH-AN-IDIOT voice because he continued quickly afterward.

"I thought maybe Jenny or one of your other friends was using your AOL or AIM account and wanted to find out whether or not I liked you. Like you remember in that chat room? Or even just with all the prank phone calls you guys left me and Tucker."

And that was the stupid thing, I did remember. Jenny and I talked to Danny and Tucker in a chat room and we were joking around with stuff like that… We also made a lot of prank calls…

"S-so I said I didn't like because I didn't, I didn't think that was you..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Sam you know how insecure I am about this kind of stuff… And is it really all that surprising?"

I couldn't look at him honestly, I put my hands over my face and looked down… and whispered "oh my god." Except he got even closer to me, he put his hand on my hands as if to say please look at me and continued… So I did. As I lowered my hands he continued. After that he made sure I couldn't run away by putting one arm at either side of me.

"So when I asked you if you still liked me you looked really guilty as if to say that you really were just pranking me. And you said no… You said you didn't like me anymore. So then I needed to get over you. I thought you had a thing for Richard because well, Sam I'm not stupid. you guys had a project on the first day of school? So I went with Paulina, I thought you would flip on the idea, but you didn't say anything… You helped me, you did everything you could to help me out. It was like all you wanted me to do was get summer off of my mind. SO I did I went out with Paulina and then as you know dumped her. But God When I saw Richard kiss you for the first time, I was pretty sure I lost you. But then he turned out to be a really big jerk. And I felt SO Guilty for ever hoping that he would be a jerk… Especially when I saw you cry." He paused " The point is AW Screw it!" He leaned down to kiss me. But as he was leaning down we both heard a very familiar voice…

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!"

"Not again! Look Box Ghost I'm kind of busy do you mind? "

"WHAT?" The box ghost replied dumbfounded

"I said I'm kind of in the middle of something do you mind?"

The box ghost then decided to observe his surroundings blushed and then I think he went back to the ghost zone.

AND THEN…

A/N: I'm leaving you to decide whether not this should be the last chapter… If you want more you HAVE TO TELL ME or else this is it and your free to make up your own ending


	13. Danny's Poem

Ok I know what you guys are thinking but no Danny didn't kiss me that night you see Tucker and Co. went up to the fourth floor after Danny… And then we still got interrupted again and again and again… So here we are all of us at Winter Prom, god I would've never thought I would've actually had a date… and Danny's… ON STAGE?

"Um yeah, since my current girl friend was brave enough to do this for me, I guess I owe her the same thing, and by the way Jazz helped me with some of this… So Sam listen up this is for you."

"_I love the fact you're confident,  
And how you're never mean,  
_

He started walking down to the edge of the stage…

_  
I love that you have eyes like the night sky,  
And they shine with a sparkle that can always be seen.  
_

He stood on the edge smiling…

_  
I love your cute nick-name for me,  
And the ones I have for you,_

He held out his hand…__

I hate when you don't talk to me,  
And I love it when you do...

Stupidly I took it….__

I love it when you're being smart,  
And how you can read my mind,  


He lifted me up on stage… Where everyone was looking at us, so more blushing on my part…

_  
I love the way you make me laugh  
And now you make me rhythm!  
_

He held me close…

_  
But the best thing is I can love you...  
You make it possible and all  
Because see you're the girl I know who will always catch me if I fall…"_

Then he kissed me… In front of everyone… He was good at it too, which kind of made me blush even more.

"Sorry for plagiarizing."

"I'll give you a warning, but next time… hmm I'll think about your punishment later."

"Good, Cause I'd rather be dancing with you or…"

"Kissing me?"

Danny smiled, " Yeah, Am I really that transparent?"

" Yeah you really are."

Then he started singing the song that made me love him in the first place… modified

"Richey doesn't know, that Sam and me"

"Kiss at a Prom on Sunday."

So we spent the rest of the prom kissing, singing modified "Scotty doesn't know" and dancing… So, so far best high school year of my life… I'll keep in touch and that is how Danny and I got together…

And then eventually went to separate colleges… but then got married, had two kids one boy one girl… But that's another story completely…

A/N: The End…

For now…


End file.
